BenIsLegit
| genres = Action Comedy Drama }}'BenIsLegit''' is a retired director and actor and Vice President of Neverwakening Productions and one of two owners of the Rescind Cinematic Universe. History Joining Roblox in 2009 on a different account, his friend SuperSilverChaos told him about the website and he decided to make an account. Loving the site, he played every day and watched some Roblox videos on YouTube. Fascinated, he was working on a series for about a year but got banned in 2012. Soon after, he created his new current account which is BenIsLegit and decided to create a new channel and a new series on March 3, 2013. The new series was The Walking Dead, which he released three episodes of before deciding to reboot the first two episodes. After remaking Episode 1, he stopped production on the series and revealed in June that he would be turning it into a film. Ben was simultaneously working on Psychosis, a film about a teenage psychopath, but effectively cancelled that. In October, Ben decided to begin work on Decimation, which is a reboot of Psychosis. On March 29, 2016, Ben released Decimation. However, he later went on hiatus and never released another episode. In August 2016, Ben was offered to direct the Penance reboot, Disharmonies of December. Production began in late August, but this was never finished. After a haitus, Ben returned to ROBLOX filmmaking and began production on Numbers. Ben wanted to finish the whole series then release it weekly to keep the hype up, but AntiochusXII insisted they just release the first episode. The first episode was released in May 2018. The hype and good reviews were very motivating, so the second episode took around 2 months (faster than usual). Unfortunately, the hype had died down in this time and the second episode didn't receive as much attention. What ensued after was an on again, off again "being inactive/retirement, nevermind I'm coming back" phase. Ben would retire, then announce he was working on Numbers again. Then he'd retire again, then announce The Quantum District. He worked on it for a while, then retired. Finally, Ben came back again to announce he'd start working on The Ghost of Aokigahara and Numbers but got bored. After all this insanity and indecisiveness, he decided to make a cohesive plan: spend some time creating a fantasy film, wait for BugaMeister to finish set building for Quantum District, then FINALLY return to the RCU after he had his own characters and films to be proud of. None of these things happened, and Ben retired again. He last retired some time in late 2018 and hasn't returned for all of 2019. Legacy Ben, although proud of his director skills being displayed in Numbers, is ultimately disappointed in what he left behind in the ROBLOX film community. In 2014, he deleted his original channel which had 300-400 subscribers and 40,000 views in a moment of blind euphoria. He never had the discipline or motivation to finish any of his own personal projects, despite thinking he had really cool ideas and plans over the years. He couldn't stay focused on one project and was always distracted with real life drama. He spent most of his ROBLOX-time moderating every nitpick of the different FANDOM wikis than working on scripts and filming. Ultimately, Ben will be known for not finishing any of his projects other than his time as an RCU director and spending too much time moderating the community. Ben still comes on the FOXHOUND wiki to shitpost and make formatting edits when having his breakfast or on the toilet. With university coming up, he has no plans of returning, but he stays around lingering, hoping that someone carries the torch of the community like ROBLOXiwood did after Superpenguin55 retired. Director Filmography Actor Filmography Trivia *Ben's username is censored for resembling "��️enis". Category:Directors Category:FOXHOUND